


All Hail The Outlaws

by imthehotgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, M/M, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Sam is relieved to find an upbeat Dean when he goes searching for his older brother as the night is winding down for them.





	All Hail The Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about (as my oneshots often do) spur of the moment and because I needed the reminder that no matter what I'm going through, I still have my own 'Dean'. And that's pretty damn awesome. :o) Also, since the ending of 13x06 shook me up I needed something a bit happy.
> 
> I hope you guys like this! :o)

Sam stepped into the bathroom of the motel they were staying at in Dodge City to find Dean dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs, singing into a toothbrush.

Running a hand through his longer hair, Sam watched his brother in tired amusement, leaning against the doorjamb as Dean began dancing around the small room, singing all the while.

With Jack being entertained by Castiel in the next room Sam felt a sense of contentment wash over him as Dean kept up the silly dance routine, his singing pitched low, smirking as he drew closer to Sam, effortlessly pulling the younger Winchester to him.

“Somebody’s in a good mood,” Sam observed with a small smile of his own before burying his face in Dean’s neck. His stomach twisted pleasantly feeling his brother’s laughter vibrate against his ribs as they danced with one another.

“Of course I am, Sammy. I’ve got you with me, so right there you know I’m doing good. We’ve got Cas back. And Jack… He’s a good kid, Sam. I’m sorry it took me so long to recognize that, sweetheart,” Dean murmured in apology, pulling back slightly until their eyes met.

Swallowing back the lump rising to his throat, Sam did his best to ignore the tears suddenly clouding his vision at Dean’s words, instead nodding in response.

“I love you, Dean,” he whispered into Dean’s open mouth as they finally met in a brief yet impassioned kiss.

“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean replied as they broke apart. Sam watched him pick up and tug the t-shirt he’d discarded prior to the quick shower he’d taken, on over his head before flashing Sam yet another smirk. “I’ll see you in a few. Team Free Will 2.0, we’re going places, baby!” Dean crowed happily, winking at Sam while simultaneously slapping him on the ass, chuckling as he finally left the bathroom.

Shaking his head at Dean’s antics, Sam couldn’t help but chuckle too. He loved seeing his brother so happy. And with that thought in mind he began his nightly routine, finding himself for once excited about what the next day had in store for them.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know the title of this fic was taken from the song 'Renegades' by X Ambassadors. I felt it fit considering the motel the boys were staying at, and it's the song I like to imagine Dean was singing when Sam finds him (though he'd never admit it of course!). I also think it fits our Team Free Will 2.0 boys. <3   
> And 'Renegades' is also a song that is featured in a playlist of mine for a longer fic that I'm hoping to have posted in a few weeks. If you haven't already I hope you check it out! It's a great song.


End file.
